


Confessed to you, riding shotgun

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Series, Teenage Drama, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Лиам думает о том, как реки в конце концов впадают в море, исчезая в великой бездне. Он думает о теплых улыбках Скотта и о том, что без него он почти в порядке.





	Confessed to you, riding shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [confessed to you, riding shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144765) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



> Название - строчки из песни Fall Out Boy - Favorite Record

Скотт уезжает в начале лета.

Он уходит последним, оставляя Лиама позади с грузом ответственности, к которой он еще не готов, несмотря на месяцы подготовки, на которых настоял Скотт. Есть трещины в городе, думает Лиам, и еще более глубокие трещины в людях, которые остались, чтобы защищать его.

— Я не могу это сделать, — говорит он Скотту, закопавшись лицом ему в плечо. — Не без тебя.

Год назад он не знал, кто такой Скотт МакКолл. Сейчас Лиам подавлен неизбежной потерей человека, который всегда верил в него, несмотря на их трудное начало. Он не может придумать кого-то, кто больше подходит для защиты Бейкон-Хиллс, чем Скотт, но если держать его прикованным здесь, это сделает его несчастным. У Лиама иногда бывают эгоистичные порывы, но сейчас эти отчаянные мольбы молчат и дремлют.

Он хочет, чтобы Скотт был счастлив. Он хочет, чтобы он остался, но Лиам знает лучше, чем в прошлом году: он не может получить и то, и другое.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — признается он, а потом вырывается то, что по-настоящему важно. — Я-я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, — выдыхает Лиам. — За все, что ты для меня сделал.

— Лиам, — мягко и ласково смеется Скотт. — Тебе не обязательно благодарить меня. Ты все сделаешь хорошо, — обещает он. — Я бы не оставил тебя за главного, если бы не верил в тебя.

Лиам верит ему, но это ничуть не облегчает прощание. Он стоит на подъездной дорожке вместе с Мелиссой, а потом отец Скотта появляется, чтобы забрать его, и судя по ее стеклянным глазам, она прячет слезы не лучше, чем Лиам. Он шмыгает в рукав, когда машина отъезжает, а Скотт машет им через окно, пока не скрывается за углом, исчезая из виду.

Это кажется нереальным, то, что его нет, и он думает, что Мелиссе так же сильно нужны объятия, как ему, что заставляет их обоих вцепиться друг в друга на подъездной дорожке. Ее улыбка немного дрожит, когда она отодвигается.

— Ты и я, малыш, — вздыхает она, обнимая его за плечи, и ведет его внутрь. — Мы как-нибудь пройдем через это.

Ему удается улыбнуться в ответ, но он продолжает оборачиваться, чтобы взглянуть на пустынную дорогу, чувствуя ноющую боль и гадая, что делать теперь.

*

Есть что-то утешительное в том, что первые несколько дней после отъезда Скотта проходят относительно без инцидентов; достаточно, чтобы Лиам считал, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. Все большие неудачи приходили и уходили в основном потому, что кто-то хотел убить Скотта или заполучить его силы. В любом случае, никто не собирается приходить за бетой, который держит стаю преимущественно из людей.

Впервые за несколько месяцев Лиам вздыхает с облегчением, когда просыпается и понимает, что, возможно, это год, когда все наконец-то пойдет как надо, без новых врагов на пороге каждые пару недель. Он лежит в кровати, гадая, не будет ли слишком докучливо писать Скотту меньше через два дня после того, как он уехал, но все равно решает это сделать.

_«Никто еще не умер!»_

Ответ как обычно поддерживающий, и Лиам громко смеется.

_«Отличная работа, Лиам!!! Я поселился, иду пить кофе с соседом, от которого пахнет сыром. Поговорим позже (:»_

Он прижимает телефон к груди, и на его лице растягивается глупая улыбка. Может, в конце концов, это будет его год.

*

Лиам благодарен за летние каникулы — они наступили очень вовремя, по его мнению. Он привык быть изгоем, пока учился в Девенфорде, но в старшей школе Бейкон-Хиллс во время власти Анук-Ите под его кожу начали просачиваться взгляды и шепотки. Нигде не было безопасно. Никому нельзя было доверять. И это кажется странным — сидеть на солнышке с Мейсоном и Кори, когда совсем недавно на них охотился весь город.

— Это странно, — соглашается Кори. — Все возвращается в норму, за исключением того, что это неправда. Все притворяются.

Лиам точно знает, о чем он. Парень, который на прошлой неделе упаковывал продукты в магазине, видел, как Лиама пинали в живот и били по лицу; он вел себя так, словно это никогда не происходило и избегал взгляда Лиама. Это самая странная вещь — пытаться вернуться к тому, как все должно быть. Они все еще на окраине города, аутсайдеры, которым здесь не место.

Мейсон тихо фыркает, отмахиваясь от мухи.

— Это странно, — добавляет он. — Немного подвешенное состояние, да? Ждешь какого-то подвоха.

Отъезд Скотта не означает, что они втроем одни. Лиам никогда не поднимает эту тему, но он знает, что Крис практически переехал в дом МакКоллов, а Дитон не дальше, чем на расстоянии телефонного звонка. Шериф прикроет их спины, если им это понадобится, и Лиам почти чувствует себя в безопасности, но не полностью. Каждый раз, когда кажется, что все идет как надо, появляется что-нибудь плохое, чтобы разрушить эту иллюзию.

— Мы справимся, мужик, — говорит Мейсон, вырывая Лиама из его мыслей. — Нас трое, это все, что нам нужно. У нас есть мозги, мускулы и боевые навыки.

— Я запутался, — признается Кори. — У кого из нас есть боевые навыки? Без обид, Лиам, — добавляет он, и Лиам ощетинивается, — но ты определенно грубая сила.

— _Очевидно_ , — смеется Мейсон. — Лиам молодчина, но я все равно считаю, что Тео может с ним справиться.

Между ними повисает странное молчание. Лиам давится картошкой фри.

Он в последнее время не видел Тео поблизости, и то, как Кори начинает нервно ерзать, говорит ему, что Кори тоже не рад этому разговору, однако Мейсон не позволяет им избежать его.

— Ребята, да ладно, — стонет он. — Никому он не нравится, и меньше всего мне, но я правда должен напоминать вам, что мы можем его использовать? Мы не альфы, не банши и не койоты-оборотни. У нас больше никого нет, а он довольно хорош в бою.

Это Лиам не может отрицать.

— Я понимаю, — обещает он. — Но я не думаю, что он хочет нам помогать. Он наконец-то получил свою свободу. Что-то я не вижу, чтобы он слонялся поблизости и рвался распевать с нами песни у костра.

— Ты такой неудачник, — бормочет Мейсон, но потом выпрямляется и делает голос властным. — Это взаимовыгодно, ребята. Он не может справиться со всем сам, а мы _действительно_ не можем позволить себе хоть кому-либо отказать, особенно когда мы — все, кто остался.

— Мы можем не делать этого прямо сейчас? — вздыхает Кори. Он выглядит так, словно находится в секунде от превращения в невидимку и побега. — Мы можем просто насладиться летом, как должны делать нормальные подростки?

— Мы больше не нормальные, — бормочет Мейсон, и Лиам кивает, глядя вниз, на свои руки. Его сердце бьется быстрее.

*

Худшая часть в скучании по Скотту — это то, что Лиам скучает по тем вещам, которые существовали только в его голове. Он вспоминает первый раз, когда Скотт прикоснулся к нему после того, как Лиама укусили, и как в нем зазвучало низменное, кипящее желание понравиться, заставить Скотта гордиться. Это чувство никогда не исчезало.

Лиам скучает по тем временам, когда Скотт обнимал его или зачесывал его волосы назад, позволяя Лиаму на один маленький, драгоценный момент поверить, что Скотт может видеть его так, как Лиам видит Скотта. Но он больше не тот наивный ребенок, каким был год назад. В Скотте всегда будет что-то, что причиняет Лиаму боль, но это больше не плохая боль.

Лиам думает о том, как реки в конце концов впадают в море, исчезая в великой бездне. Он думает о теплых улыбках Скотта и о том, что без него он почти в порядке.

*

Шериф почти ловит их после того, как Лиам платит подозрительному парню в «Синеме» за две упаковки по шесть банок пива. Лиам считает, что это немного бессмысленно, учитывая то, что он не может напиться, но Кори говорит, что все дело в опыте, а Мейсон велит ему перестать обламывать кайф, так что он в итоге смиряется с этим. Когда их неожиданно ловят, это заставляет его замереть. На лице Мейсона отражается такое же выражение ужаса, пока шериф подходит к ним.

— Мальчики, — зовет он, в то время как Кори быстро выхватывает вторую упаковку из рук Мейсона и исчезает, скрытый от взгляда шерифа машиной. — Кажется, сейчас уже поздновато, чтобы вы тут были.

Лиам оглядывается вокруг, чтобы узнать, не подслушивает ли кто-нибудь, а потом пытается придумать оправдание, спотыкаясь на собственных словах, в то время как Мейсон расплывается в самой фальшивой улыбке в мире, и они оба стараются сохранять спокойствие. Учитывая то, что шериф более чем в курсе насчет бегающих вокруг охотников и разных сверхъестественных существ, с его стороны странно беспокоиться о пьянстве несовершеннолетних.

— Мы, эм, — начинает Лиам, обмениваясь паникующими взглядами с Мейсоном, который совершенно не помогает, громко притворяясь, что отвечает на звонок своей мамы. Экран его телефона все еще черный. — Мы тут… расследовали, — выпаливает Лиам. — Кое-что. Вот что мы делали.

— Кое-что, — мрачно повторяет шериф. — Ты хуже, чем Стайлз, ты знаешь об этом? Совершенно не умеешь врать. Ты тоже, Мейсон, — добавляет он, и Мейсон покорно говорит в свой до сих пор заблокированный телефон, что ему нужно идти.

Лиам гадает, как Скотт столько времени выживал в Бейкон-Хиллс. Противостоять неодобрению шерифа каким-то образом оказывается сложнее, чем смотреть на берсерка, а Лиам по собственному опыту знает, насколько они пугающие.

— Пожалуйста, не арестовывайте нас, — просит Лиам, и Мейсон пихает его, расширив глаза.

— Мы не сделали ничего противозаконного, — шипит он. Выражение его лица колеблется между _«пожалуйста, заткнись»_ и _«о боже, мы облажались, мы все попадем в тюрьму»_. — Хватит давать ему повод!

— Верно, да, — кивает Лиам, пытаясь выглядеть невинно. Он не думает, что это работает; шериф продолжает хмуриться, но пока он смотрит, как они топчутся на месте, обеспокоенные и напуганные, в его глазах почти появляются невольные искры веселья. — Мы определенно не делали ничего противозаконного.

— Сегодня, по крайней мере, — добавляет Мейсон, и это, похоже, не особо помогает. — Или, эм, когда-нибудь. Никогда.

— У меня правда нет на это времени, — вздыхает шериф. Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и машет рукой. — Передавайте привет Кори. И не садитесь за руль пьяными.

Приоткрыв рот, Лиам пытается прочесть его выражение лица. Шериф тычет в них пальцем, сурово и странно отечески, все сразу.

— Вы легко отделались, но только один раз, — обещает он, и Лиам испускает отчетливый облегченный вздох, как только его машина выезжает с парковки.

Кори снова материализуется и дрожит так сильно, что бутылки в его руках стукаются друг о друга.

— Боже мой, — говорит он, разрываясь между смехом и недоверием. — Мы сейчас нарушили закон, и нам сошло это с рук?

— Только один раз, видимо, — уточняет Лиам, прежде чем подумать, и они втроем, стоя свободным полукругом, смеются так сильно, что пускают эхо.

*

Лиам совсем не чувствует себя одиноким рядом с Мейсоном и Кори, но иногда он слышит какое-то ворчание на задворках мыслей, тревогу, ползущую под его кожей и шепчущую _«я тоже этого хочу»_ , когда они вдвоем сидят вместе, сталкиваясь плечами. Однако это не напоминает ему Хейден; у них все равно никогда не было времени на нормальные свидания.

Лиам не ревнует и не злится, но иногда ему грустно. Мейсон знает об этом.

— Эй, — зовет он, потому что он всегда слишком хорошо читает Лиама и понимает, когда стоит отвлечь его. — Ты подумал об этом?

— О чем?

Мейсон задает ему примерно десять вопросов в день, и это если повезет. Лиам не успевает следить за тем, на что он должен отвечать.

Локоть Кори врезается Мейсону в живот, немного чересчур яростно, чтобы это считалось нежным.

— Ничего, — без особой уверенности говорит он Лиаму. — Это неважно.

— Это вроде кажется важным, — замечает Лиам, поблагодарив официантку, которая приносит им пиццу и напитки. — Тебе нужна минутка? — спрашивает он у Мейсона, приняв во внимание его хрипы.

— Я в порядке, — стонет он. — И это важно, _Кори_. Предатель.

— …я должен догадываться?

Мейсон выглядит задетым, но Лиама больше беспокоит то, что как только он перестает дуться, выражение его лица мигом становится опасливым.

— Короче, — произносит он, внимательно изучая свой кусок пепперони, — я сказал Тео, что мы хотим встретиться с ним в субботу. Вот так.

Мысли Лиама не начинают метаться, но и не замирают в бездействии. Он переводит взгляд с Мейсона на Кори и обратно, гадая, почему они выглядят такими виноватыми, но ему удается спросить только:

— Зачем? Где ты вообще его видел? Я думал, он уехал.

— Я столкнулся с ним в магазине, — сообщает Мейсон. — Лиам, да ладно. Мы можем использовать его, а ему нужны мы. Я сказал, что мы можем поговорить о том, чтобы помогать друг другу.

— Он необходимое зло, — бормочет Кори и хмурится. — Необходимая заноза в заднице. Необходимая самодовольная неприятность.

— Он не выглядел таким уж самодовольным, — добавляет Мейсон. — И мы можем справиться с его самодовольством, если это означает, что мы в итоге не умрем, оказавшись в меньшинстве.

— Тогда в субботу? — спрашивает Лиам немного тонким голосом. — Где?

Дело не в том, что он не хочет, чтобы Тео находился где-то рядом, или что он не думал о нем, но возвращение к нормальности означало возвращение в мир без Тео, но пока что все складывается не так, как он хочет. Тео, ошивающийся вокруг, означает, что у Лиама будет постоянное напоминание о том, что он сделал со Скоттом, когда позволил Тео пробраться к нему в голову.

Может, они могли бы быть друзьями в другой жизни, но не в этой, однако Мейсон прав. Лиаму придется хорошо притворяться.

— Кроме того, — Кори почти обвинительно хмурится, глядя на Лиама, и он понимает, что потерял нить разговора, — на самом деле ты ему нравишься. Может, все будет не так плохо.

— Да, — бормочет Лиам. — И может быть, Ад замерзнет. — Тон его голоса излишне суровый, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Чем дольше Тео нет рядом, тем проще позволить ему пробраться Лиаму под кожу.

Это неприятно — не знать, кого он пытается убедить: их или себя.

*

Его родители беспокоятся, но родители Лиама всегда беспокоились о нем. Сначала из-за его злости, а потом из-за знания, откуда эта злость берется. Затем это было беспокойство о том, куда Лиам уходит по ночам, почему ускользает тайком. Недавно они обменялись встревоженными взглядами за обеденным столом, и Лиам услышал, как они говорят о том, что _Лиам грустит из-за расставания_ и что _он в последнее время кажется подавленным_. Поэтому он не удивлен, когда его отец за ужином прочищает горло, глядя прямо на него.

Лиам рассказал бы им, если бы мог. Он рассказал бы им все, но упрямая часть его настаивает на том, что им будет безопасней, если они не узнают.

— Как проходит лето? — спрашивает его мама первой, с обезоруживающим искренним любопытством. — Знаешь, мы не так много говорим. Я понятия не имею, что с тобой происходит.

Он ковыряет свою картошку, равнодушно пожимая плечами, но потом чувствует прилив вины из-за того, что он такой черствый, и поднимает голову, повторяя робкую улыбку своей мамы.

— Все в порядке, — обещает Лиам. — Я в основном тусуюсь с ребятами. Хотя я думаю, что нашел работу на полставки.

— Это замечательно, — с чересчур большим энтузиазмом говорит его отец. — А в остальном? У тебя все хорошо?

— Я не в депрессии, — сообщает ему Лиам, немного улыбаясь. — Вы, ребята, слишком беспокоитесь. Все изменилось. Теперь все по-другому.

*

Тео горит под ним.

Летняя жара и без того довольно плоха, но в тесной задней части пикапа можно задохнуться, а окна запотели. Губы Лиама не могут отыскать, где остановиться, скользя вверх и вниз по напряженной шее Тео, зубы находят уязвимые места, чтобы оставить отметины. Следов все равно не останется, думает Лиам со странным чувством меланхолии.

В первый раз Лиам трахает Тео в задней части его пикапа. Его пальцы сжимаются и цепляются за сиденья, руки жестко ударяются об дверь, когда Лиам прижимает его к ней; его собственная голова с каждым толчком стукается об крышу, а Тео издает эти звуки, которых Лиам никогда не слышал раньше. Они льются у него изо рта, прекрасные и непристойные.

— Черт, Лиам, — задыхается Тео и произносит то же имя снова и снова, каждый раз еще отчаяннее, чем в предыдущий. Он скользкий от пота. Их тела слипаются вместе во всех неправильных местах, но Лиам не может заставить себя поменять положение; не может заставить себя отстраниться от теплого тела Тео хоть на секунду. — Ах…

Ноги Тео широко разведены и дрожат. Лиам толкает одно колено обратно к его вздымающейся груди, и Тео шипит:

— Господи, я не настолько гибкий, — но он позволяет, когда Лиам нажимает достаточно сильно, и он вознагражден стоном, который отдается прямо ему в живот, где назревает удовольствие, строящееся на напряжении. — Неважно.

— Ты никогда не затыкаешься, да? — стонет Лиам. На нем все еще надета рубашка, и дурацкий бейджик из зоомагазина, зажатый под мышкой, прижимается к его коже краем холодной стали.

— Может, ты делаешь это неправильно, — смеется Тео, потому что он, похоже, всегда может смеяться, несмотря ни на что. Лиам позавидовал бы ему, если бы не знал, что это игра. Но он не хочет сейчас игры; он хочет то неприглядное, что под ней.

Лиам не может придумать, что сказать на это. Он двигается сильнее, но здесь не от чего оттолкнуться, не так много места, чтобы двигаться, однако Тео по-прежнему издает эти звуки и задыхается Лиаму в рот, когда он наклоняется для поцелуя. Это не их первый поцелуй, но Лиам гадает, не может ли он стать последним. Тео отстраняется. Он иногда избегает Лиама, когда думает, что проявляет слабость.

В первый раз, когда Лиам трахает Тео, он выпаливает «кажется, я влюблен в тебя», и Тео застывает под ним на секунду, прежде чем его тело снова расслабляется.

После он не упоминает об этом. На самом деле он вообще ничего не говорит, пока Лиам не пересекает парковку наполовину, возвращаясь обратно внутрь на свою смену.

— Лиам, — зовет Тео, глядя куда угодно, только не на него. — Никогда больше этого не говори.

Здесь не из-за чего расстраиваться, напоминает себе Лиам. Он знает, кем Тео является, а кем нет. Надежде нет места в их договоренности.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о порывах страсти? — наполовину кричит Лиам в ответ, но Тео давно ушел, и бормотание Лиама _«это не то, что я на самом деле имел в виду»_ остается неуслышанным.

*

Скотт звонит время от времени, и Лиам никогда не скучает по нему больше, чем в те моменты, когда он — бесплотный голос по телефону. Ему всегда было легко говорить со Скоттом, и к тому времени, как они приближаются к десятиминутной отметке, Лиам откашливается и говорит:

— Я могу кое-что спросить у тебя? — хотя на самом деле не собирался, но уже поздно брать слова назад. Если он попытается, Скотт будет беспокоиться, а это последнее, чего хочет Лиам.

— Что такое?

Он хочет попросить у Скотта прощения, искупления. Он хочет спросить у Скотта так много всего, но есть один вопрос, который целиком вырывается у него изо рта, который кажется одновременно глупым и слишком важным, чтобы быть озвученным.

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Голос Скотта очень мягкий и удивленный, успокаивающий страхи Лиама.

— Конечно, — убеждает он, — я доверю тебе свою жизнь. Но ты на самом деле не об этом меня спрашиваешь, да?

Лиам тяжело сглатывает. Прошлой ночью Тео опустился перед ним на колени, и Лиам обнаружил, что у него самая мягкая кожа прямо за ухом. Он, кажется, провел целую жизнь, исследуя всю его обнаженную кожу.

— …Ты доверяешь мне насчет Тео?

Скотт не взрывается и не кричит на него, как сделал бы Стайлз. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдох, немного посмеиваясь на другом конце провода.

— Да, — в конце концов говорит он. — Хотел бы я доверять и ему насчет тебя, но не могу. По крайней мере пока.

_Кажется, я влюблен в тебя_. Он не может рассказать Скотту эту часть. Лиам не уверен, что он вообще имел это в виду.

Тео не знает, что он не имел это в виду, а Лиам устал все портить.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он Скотту. — Он… другой. Не думаю, что у него хоть кто-то есть.

В голосе Скотта есть какое-то знание, когда он говорит: «Ему повезло, что у него есть ты». А затем, когда они уже несколько минут назад попрощались, Лиам беспокойно листает старый комикс и думает обо всем, что сказал Скотту, и обо всем, что не сказал Тео.

Тео знает, как доставить телу Лиама удовольствие. Он знает, как заставить Лиама видеть звезды. Но Лиам понимает, что Тео смотрит на него и видит кого-то удобного. С ним Тео не нужно беспокоиться о своей силе — это Лиаму приходится обо всем беспокоиться, потому что после неловкой попытки подурачиться на столе Лиама Тео в итоге уставился на дыру, которую Лиам пробил прямо в дереве.

Тео — опытный боец, но Лиам сильнее. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то отскакивал от него так же быстро, как Тео, говоря ему успокоиться.

А еще ему не нужно хранить от Лиама секреты. Тео может потерять контроль, это не имеет значения. Обычный человек убежал бы, если бы у Тео выскочили когти, но Лиам теперь уже привык к этому и почти не задумывается над этим. Хотя это подарило ему несколько испорченных футболок и царапин, на которые Кори понимающе смотрит, когда следы доходят прямо до шеи.

Лиам чувствует, что делает все неправильно, что все происходит задом наперед. Тео видел Лиама голым до того, как вообще поцеловал его, а в первый раз, когда Тео позволил Лиаму трахнуть его, это было быстро и грязно, импульсивное решение. Он никогда не вкладывал слишком много смысла в первые разы, но было бы лучше, если бы Тео действительно смотрел ему в глаза.

От мыслей об этом у него болит голова. Он переворачивается на живот, вздыхает и решает сделать это единственным способом, каким может: день за днем.

*

— О ком ты думаешь?

Мозг Лиама только-только снова включился. Он тупо смотрит на Тео, застегивающего джинсы; его волосы после настойчивых рук Лиама напоминают беспорядок.

— А? — спрашивает он. Его ноги еще слабые из-за того, что Тео взобрался к нему на колени и без устали скакал на нем, но момент, который продолжает воспроизводить его сознание, — это не то, как сжимался пресс Тео, или как дрожали его бедра, или как беспокойные стоны срывались с его изогнувшихся губ. Он думает о том, как Тео потянул руки Лиама вверх, к своей груди, безмолвно прося коснуться его, и дрожит. — Можно мне немного больше контекста?

— Когда мы трахаемся, — поясняет Тео, выплевывая последнее слово так, будто надеется, что оно каким-то образом напугает Лиама. — О ком ты думаешь?

— О тебе? — говорит Лиам, потому что какой есть другой ответ? — О ком еще я должен думать? Твое лицо вроде как прямо здесь, знаешь ли.

Ухмылка Тео злая и совершенно не искренняя. Медленно, шаг за шагом, Лиам учится их различать.

— Не о Скотте? — усмехается он. — Или, может быть, это он тебя трахает. Я ближе?

Кажется, Лиам не может пошевелить губами. Он немеет. Из всех грязных вещей, которые Тео когда-либо ему говорил, именно эта заставляет Лиама вспыхнуть до ушей и начать заикаться, когда слова застревают у него между зубов.

— Конечно, нет, — шипит он. — Это… кто так делает? Почему я должен думать о ком-то еще?

— Потому что ты сохнешь по Скотту. Это болезненно очевидно.

В любой другой день Лиам ударил бы Тео в два раза больнее, чем Тео ударил его, но он не может заставить себя съязвить в ответ и начать ссору. Он чувствует себя несчастным, падающим вниз с высоты, потому что ничто хорошее с Тео не длится вечно, да? Он всегда ищет последнее слабое место, чтобы вонзить в него зубы.

— Сох, — бормочет Лиам, разглаживая рубашку. — В прошедшем времени.

Он понимает, что даже это говорит слишком много, и поворачивается к Тео спиной. Он слышит едва уловимый сбой в дыхании Тео, но этого достаточно, чтобы дать ему понять, что в этот раз он сумел его удивить. Хотя он не может почувствовать никакой радости от маленькой победы, когда Тео вытягивает из него неохотную, неприятную правду.

Все это время, пока Тео использовал его как развлечение, он думал, что Лиам использует его как замену.

— Ты правда мудак, — говорит ему Лиам, и его голос чуть-чуть дрожит. — Не понимаю, почему я продолжаю пытаться.

— Да, — соглашается Тео, сидящий на тонком матрасе. Вся насмешка пропадает из его голоса. — Я тоже.

— Я никогда тебя не пойму, — хмурится Лиам, стоя в дверном проеме, потому что кто-то должен уйти первым. Нет другого варианта этой истории. — Ты никогда не позволишь мне.

Потрясенное лицо Тео уничтожит его, и Лиам уходит раньше, чем у него будет шанс. Дома в душе он смывает с себя запах Тео и падает в сломанный сон без сновидений.

*

Кори в Нью-Йорке, навещает семью, и Лиам не говорит об этом вслух, но это здорово, что Мейсон впервые за несколько месяцев остался сам по себе. Он не возражает против их совместных тусовок, но есть вещи, которые он хочет рассказать Мейсону и о которых Кори не должен узнать. Он с облегчением понимает, что ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они с Мейсоном увязли в мире сверхъестественного. Мейсон все еще надирает ему задницу в видеоиграх, а Лиам все еще ворчит на него по этому поводу.

Ему нужно время, чтобы найти подходящий момент, но Мейсон опускает контроллер вниз и принимается за свою лапшу. Лиам тянет время и наконец неохотно спрашивает:

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил Кори, что любишь его?

Он видит, как брови Мейсона взлетают на середину лба.

— Еще слишком рано, — отвечает Мейсон, пожимая плечами. — Для этого есть подходящее и неподходящее время. Подходящего пока что не было. — Лиам свешивает голову и вздыхает. Мейсон добавляет: — Что за внезапный интерес к моей личной жизни, чувак? Ты все еще тоскуешь?

— По Хейден? Нет, — уверяет Лиам, прислоняясь спиной к кровати и складывая руки на коленях. — Мне любопытно, вот и все.

Мейсон не верит ему. Он издает невнятное снисходительное фырканье, но как только Лиам решает, что он забудет об этом, Мейсон говорит:

— Это из-за Тео, да? — Лиам чувствует себя так, словно вся его защита была мигом разрушена. — Я не слепой, — замечает Мейсон таким тоном, который Лиам не узнает. — И я не глупый, но я _устал_ от твоих секретов. Ты думал, я не замечу?

Лиам действительно не может спорить. Он знает, что заставил Мейсона пройти через кучу дерьма, не посвящая его во все тайны, которые душили его своим весом, но Лиам пытался рассказать Мейсону уже несколько недель.

— Я собирался сказать тебе, — бормочет он. — Но пока не было подходящего времени.

Это, по крайней мере, заставляет Мейсона улыбнуться слегка извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Да, — тихо соглашается он. — Наверное, это сложно, да?

— Это преуменьшение века.

Он думает о Кори и Мейсоне, рука в руке, и что-то хрупкое внутри него жаждет такой же близости.

— Мы спим вместе, — заставляет себя сказать Лиам. — Или спали. Какое-то время. А потом… больше нет.

Мейсон все еще приходит в себя от части «спим вместе», но прилагает реальные усилия, чтобы не закашляться.

— О. Круто? — пытается сказать он, но потом исправляется: — Не последняя часть. Если только секс не был действительно плохим?

В его голосе звучит крохотная надежда, и Лиам громко смеется, потому что Мейсон по-прежнему преуспевает в том, чтобы заставить его почувствовать, что все будет в порядке; что все не так уж серьезно, не конец света, как Лиам себе придумал.

— Нет, он был хорошим, — вспыхнув, признается он. — Правда, правда хорошим, но я сказал кое-что глупое, а потом он сказал кое-что еще хуже.

— Неправильное имя? — предполагает Мейсон, и Лиам хмурится, глядя на него, потому что мысль об этом немного разрушительная — несмотря на то, что Тео тоже об этом думал, и Лиам не понимает, почему.

— Нет. Хуже.

— Ты убиваешь меня, мужик, — стонет Мейсон. — Колись уже. Я не могу помочь тебе утопить свое горе, пока я не знаю, в чем дело.

Сказать это вслух требует больших усилий, больше, чем в первый раз, потому что, в отличие от Тео, Мейсон не собирается убегать от этого разговора. Он попытается помочь, и Лиаму приходится напомнить себе, что это хорошо.

— Я сказал, что люблю его. Вроде как.

Он уже готовится к лекции, но он не готов к тому, что Мейсон испустит долгий, глубокий вздох, звучащий почти облегченно. Пока Лиам продолжает пялиться, с тревогой перебегая глазами с лица Мейсона на открытое окно и обратно, Мейсон говорит:

— Я так и подумал, — и ограничивается этим.

Лиаму требуется время, чтобы вернуть голос, но у него все равно получается недоверчивое шипение.

— Ты _знал?_ — спрашивает он, гадая, что хуже: то, что Мейсон знает, что Лиам пробовал рот Тео на вкус, или то, что Мейсон знает, что Лиам влип по уши.

Он чувствует себя немного виноватым, когда Мейсон пожимает плечами, почти не глядя на него.

— Я имею в виду, — начинает он, — ты не такой скрытный, как ты думаешь, чувак. Когда пикап раскачивается…

— О боже, — стонет Лиам, закрывая лицо руками. — Ты видел?

— Нет, фу, — протестует искренне оскорбленный Мейсон. — Но у этого есть _запах_. Кори сказал мне.

Вот почему Лиам ненавидит хранить секреты. Они всегда в конечном итоге выходят боком.

— Мы не должны говорить об этом, — успокаивает его Мейсон. — Но пожалуйста, хватит лгать нам, Лиам. Мы твои друзья, понимаешь? Мы прикроем тебе спину.

— Я вам тоже, — обещает Лиам и умудряется улыбнуться.

*

Неприятная правда в том, что он скучает по Тео.

Лиам время от времени видит пикап, припаркованный по всему Бейкон-Хиллс, но не может заставить себя подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы поговорить с Тео. В любом случае он не думает, что Тео заинтересован в разговоре после того, как именно они все оставили. До того момента, как однажды в понедельник он не сталкивается с Тео лицом к лицу в продуктовым магазине, в отделе с хлопьями.

Тео поднимает голову от коробки в своих руках, и если Лиам и ожидает какого-то примирения, то он его не получает.

— Привет, — говорит он, наблюдая за выражением лица Тео, которое остается до жути спокойным, и кратко задается вопросом, почему от Тео пахнет опилками. — Как поживаешь?

Может, Тео немного меньше разозлился, чем думал Лиам, потому что он, на удивление, не против небольшого разговора.

— Нормально, — бормочет Тео. — А ты?

— Нормально, — эхом откликается Лиам. — Совершенно нормально, — добавляет он, прижимая свою коробку «Lucky Charms» к груди, как защитный барьер между ним и Тео. — Отлично вообще-то. Супер.

— Супер, — повторяет Тео, засовывая руки в карманы. — Ты плохой лжец.

— Не можем же мы все быть экспертами.

Это немного жестоко, но Тео никогда не чурался ударов ниже пояса. Он свирепо смотрит на Лиама и проталкивается мимо него, бормоча «мне действительно сейчас это не нужно». Он не оборачивается, когда Лиам зовет его по имени, и тогда он бросается следом за Тео на парковку и умудряется остановить его, вцепившись в его рукав.

— Что? — спрашивает Тео. — Какого черта ты теперь хочешь?

— Шанс все исправить, — выпаливает Лиам, сам того не желая. Тео всегда смеялся над ним за упорные попытки, но Лиам не хочет все так оставлять. — Почему ты продолжаешь убегать? Я не это имел в виду, мудак. Ты не обязан всегда избегать меня.

— Это ты ушел! — огрызается Тео, вырываясь из хватки Лиама. — Я не всегда плохой парень, знаешь ли. Иногда полезно посмотреть в зеркало.

— Я знаю! — шипит Лиам. — Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? Я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь, — говорит он. — Ты мог хотя бы поговорить со мной.

— О чем? — спрашивает Тео. — Слушай, Лиам, это было весело, пока продолжалось, но…

Слова Тео — это то, что привело Лиама в его постель. Но сейчас у него нет на них времени, и это та часть печальной истории, где Лиам толкает Тео вплотную к стене, всем телом прижимая его к кирпичам, и накрывает рот Тео жестким, грубым поцелуем.

Он не хочет, чтобы это было жестко и грязно, но Тео никогда не позволит Лиаму быть нежным. Он раньше пытался, но Тео пугался и убегал.

— Остановись, — стонет Тео, но противоречит себе рукой, которая скользит под футболку Лиама. — Это плохая идея.

— Это была плохая идея с самого начала, — замечает Лиам, но отступает назад. Даже если Тео не имел это в виду, он сказал это. — Ты правда говоришь мне, что все кончено?

Тео твердо кивает.

— Мы хотим разных вещей, — в итоге говорит он, как будто это делает все хоть чуточку лучше. — Увидимся где-нибудь.

*

Компания Мелиссы — это желанная передышка от остального мира. Лиам начал приносить ей ужин в больницу, и она всегда признательно улыбается, когда целует его в щеку и благодарит за то, что он такой внимательный. Дело не в том, что Лиам должен ей, хотя он должен, а в том, что отъезд Скотта ударил по ним двоим сильнее всего.

Он счастлив играть в замену Скотта, пока его нет, и когда они оба едят попкорн на диване и смотрят документальный фильм по каналу «Дискавери», Мелисса глубоко вздыхает и с маленькой насмешливой улыбкой говорит:

— Ты последний из моих мальчиков, кто остался. Как у тебя дела с этими альфовскими штучками? Быть лидером — это не всегда так круто, как кажется.

— Это не так уж плохо, — отвечает ей Лиам, и его щеки теплеют. Это до сих пор ошеломляет — то, что его простили и по-прежнему заботятся о нем. — Эм, мы думали, что, может быть, в городе появился новый оборотень, но это была просто бродячая собака? Все тихо, — бормочет он. — Это заставляет меня нервничать.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — охает Мелисса. — Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь попросить помощи у Криса, да? И у меня тоже, — добавляет она. — Я уже неплохо справляюсь с этими электрошокерами.

Лиаму нравится Мелисса; нравится, что она прямолинейная, сострадательная и крутая, все сразу, но представлять их с Крисом Арджентом вместе — это почти как представлять, как твои родители занимаются сексом. Это заставляет его краснеть и неловко ерзать.

— Я знаю, — обещает он ей. — Но ничего правда не происходит. Никто нас не беспокоит. Это почти нормальное лето, — вздыхает Лиам, угрюмо закапываясь в одеяло, которое делят они с Мелиссой.

— Почти? — переспрашивает она, и тон ее голоса такой же знающий, как у Скотта. — Что-то случилось? Я мать, не думай, что я упущу возможность посмущать тебя, Лиам.

Рассказать Мейсону о Тео было смущающе, но даже близко не так плохо, как рассказать Мелиссе. Она никогда не простит Тео, и она не должна, но Лиам чувствует тревожный холодок при мысли о признании и о том, что он разочарует и предаст ее.

— Вы наверняка не хотите знать, — бормочет он, уклоняясь от темы. — Лучше вам этого не знать.

Она позволяет ему минуту помолчать, и Лиам крайне благодарен, когда она ласково сжимает его плечо. Она всегда была добра к нему.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Мелисса. — Но если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится поговорить, дай мне знать.

— Ладно, — обещает он и убирается оттуда к черту, когда в дверях появляется Крис. Он не задерживается, чтобы увидеть, как они целуются, но говорит себе, что, может быть, это круто — что хоть кто-то получает то, чего хочет.

*

— _Плотником?_

— Клянусь, — фыркает Кори, раскинувшийся на кровати Мейсона. Мейсон сидит на полу, и Лиам бы обеспокоился тем, как сильно он смеется, если бы не делал это сам, схватившись за живот. — В спецовке и все такое!

Тео Рэйкен работает плотником. Лиама правда нельзя винить за то, что он смеется до тошноты.

Хотя он считает, что это объясняет запах опилок и тот факт, что Тео покупал продукты. Ему, должно быть, теперь есть, где жить вместо пикапа, и Лиам чувствует одновременно облегчение и немного злость. Злость, потому что Тео держит это в тайне, но потом он вспоминает, что у него больше нет права знать что-то о Тео, если вообще когда-то было.

— Ох, чувак, — стонет он, пытаясь отдышаться. — Ему полезно, думаю, но… спецовка?

Часть его задается вопросом, почему Тео пытается изображать честного гражданина. Он мог уехать, Лиам знает, и отправиться куда угодно, он до сих пор в Бейкон-Хиллс, создает для себя жизнь, когда никто не дергает его за ниточки. Может, размышляет Лиам, Тео предпочитает тихую посредственную жизнь постоянным сражениям. Лиам не может сказать, что не понимает ее привлекательность.

Вспоминая, он осознает, что Тео смягчается. Не то чтобы он более дружелюбный, чем обычно, но, может быть, Тео учится, что значит быть человеком, и Лиам чувствует себя немного плохо из-за того, что подталкивал так сильно. Люди могут передумать, говорит он себе. Важно помнить об этом.

Наличие рядом Мейсона и Кори позволяет Лиаму расслабиться. Он не слишком много думает об остальном мире вокруг них, и ему легко снова погрузиться в подростковую жизнь, с душевными страданиями и все такое.

*

Крис в больнице, и Лиам понятия не имеет, что он должен делать.

Он не может с этим справиться, думает он, с каждым мгновением все глубже погружаясь в отчаяние. Мейсон сообразительный, а Кори более чем полезен, когда нужно спрятаться, но в городе жаждущие крови охотники, и Лиам не готов рисковать еще кем-нибудь в этой битве. Крис попытался поговорить с ними и в итоге получил пулю в легкое; что хорошего выйдет у Лиама, если он столкнется с тремя опытными и кровожадными охотниками?

Мелисса выглядит уставшей, но она хотя бы приносит хорошие новости.

— Его состояние стабилизовалось, — вздыхает она. — С ним все будет в порядке.

У Лиама сжимается горло.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает он, потому что он пытается заполнить пустоту, оставшуюся после Скотта, и с треском проваливается в этом. — Я не могу справиться с ними всеми. Не один.

Кто-то, тяжело ступая, идет по коридору. Лиам знает, что он не может звонить Скотту и беспокоить его, но ему отчаянно нужно услышать его голос. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что он может справиться с этим, что все будет хорошо. Когда сердцебиение Мелиссы подскакивает, он испуганно смотрит вверх. Она делает шаг, оказываясь перед Лиамом, — защищая его, понимает он и чувствует тепло во всем теле.

— Тебе нужно уйти, — говорит она, и Лиам медленно встречает взгляд Тео.

Повисает ощутимое напряжение, но Тео поднимает руки вверх в жесте мира, на шаг отступая от Мелиссы.

— Я уйду, — говорит он, — но не без Лиама.

— Зачем?

— Все в порядке, — вмешивается Лиам, и Мелисса поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и с беспокойством морщит лоб. — Чего ты хочешь, Тео?

— Того же, чего и ты, — вздыхает он. — Слушай, нам нужно избавиться от охотников, и никто из нас не сможет сделать это в одиночку. Пойдем уже.

Тео пришел, чтобы помочь. У Лиама не укладывается это в голове, но он медленно встает, отодвигая Мелиссу в сторону, и шепчет ей:

— Пусть Пэрриш последит за комнатой.

Она бодро кивает и уходит прочь. Лиам не будет рисковать снова сделать Криса мишенью, и к тому времени, как Лиам выходит из больницы с Тео, Мелисса говорит по телефону с полицейским участком.

Между ними напряжение. Лиам другого и не ожидал, но когда они оба садятся в пикап Тео, то становится все труднее и труднее терпеть каменное молчание. Лиам пялится в окно, а потом дергается, когда Тео неожиданно останавливается на окраине города. Он не обращал внимания, куда они едут; он думал, что Тео сначала захочет придумать план, вместо того, чтобы сломя голову броситься на охотников.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он, наблюдая, как по-дурацки знакомые руки Тео сжимают руль.

— Прежде чем мы это сделаем, — бормочет Тео, — я хочу поговорить.

Сердце Лиама не начинает биться быстрее, но оно в секунде от этого. Сидение на пассажирском месте напоминает ему обо всех тех моментах, когда Тео затаскивал его в заднюю часть пикапа, о его сухих и горячих губах на губах Лиама. Все эти воспоминания разом ударяют его, и ему трудно не краснеть, думая о том, как сильно он скучает, когда Тео достаточно близко для поцелуя.

Он не может прочитать выражение лица Тео. Его глаза темные, губы поджаты, а тени превращают его лицо во что-то нестареющее и мягкое. Лиаму очень хочется протянуть руку и прикоснуться, но его подрагивающие руки остаются на коленях.

Это странно — скучать по тому, с кем ты не был изначально, но Лиам не может отделаться от чувства, что между ними было нечто большее, чем секс. Может, он выдает желаемое за действительное.

Тео не смотрит на него и говорит тихо, как будто часть его на самом деле не хочет, чтобы Лиам услышал то, что он должен сказать. То, как мягко слова падают с губ Тео, делает его странно уязвимым.

— Я знаю, что ты не имел это в виду, — начинает Тео, и его голос становится все более и более неловким с каждой секундой. — Как бы то ни было, я не собирался психовать. Слушай, я знаю, что я сказал, что мы хотим разного…

О боже. Лиам затаивает дыхание в странной смеси ужаса и предвкушения.

— …и, может, так и было, — продолжает Тео, все еще отказываясь повернуться к Лиаму лицом. — Но это не было ужасно — то, что между нами было. Думаю, мне жаль, — наконец говорит он, — что я был мудаком. Что я притягивал и отталкивал. Мы можем уже просто… вернуться к обычной жизни? Нам не обязательно говорить об этом.

Лиам видел Тео голым. Он видел Тео без окружающих его стен; он чувствовал, как сердце Тео колотится под его руками. Как он должен забыть об этом? Как они должны притвориться, что этого никогда не случалось?

— Это не то, чего я хочу, — шепчет Лиам, потому что в глубине души какая-то его часть знает, что он может умереть сегодня ночью, сражаясь с охотниками. Тео тоже может умереть, и легко быть храбрым, когда тебе нечего терять. — Ты можешь честно сказать мне, что ты этого хочешь?

— Честно? Нет, — с напряженным смешком говорит Тео. — Но мне говорили, что я хороший лжец.

И это он, понимает Лиам, момент, которого он ждал, за исключением того, что это не случается, как в фильмах. Тео все еще не смотрит на него, и Лиам думает, что, может быть, им обоим будет лучше, если все вернется к тому, как было раньше, задолго до того, как он узнал, какой вкус у губ Тео. Он осознает, что назад пути не будет.

— Нет, — говорит Лиам. — Ты на самом деле довольно плохой лжец. — И Тео наконец-то встречается с ним глазами.

Лиам неуклюже протягивает руку, чтобы схватить куртку Тео, и Тео настолько же неловко падает в промежуток между их сиденьями. Он запускает руку Лиаму в волосы, встречает его на полпути и накрывает рот Лиама своим в поразительно нежном поцелуе, который был бы целомудренным, если бы не то, как отчаянно Тео прижимается ближе и выдыхает Лиаму в губы.

Это момент, в котором Лиаму хочется задержаться, но он не может запомнить его, когда его сердце колотится, тело стремится ближе к Тео, а их сердцебиение так громко отдается у Лиама в ушах, что заглушает звуки леса и животных в нем.

Сейчас недостаточно времени, чтобы сказать все, что должно быть сказано, думает Лиам, с трудом осознавая это.

— Если мы оба выберемся живыми, — шепчет он, — ты не сможешь убежать снова.

— Ты такой милый, когда пытаешься угрожать мне, — смеется Тео, но его взгляд мягче, чем Лиам когда-либо видел раньше. — Но я принимаю сделку.

*

Ночь кончается тем, что они оба покрыты кровью.

Лиам пошатывается, возвращаясь в машину, а Тео все еще вытирает с лица сажу, когда садится за руль. В ближайшее время их одежда не перестанет пахнуть дымом. Лиаму не приходится просить, чтобы Тео отвез их обоих в клинику. Лиам не может прокрасться домой в своей изорванной футболке, так что возможность очиститься и переодеться приветствуется.

Он продолжает тайком бросать взгляды на Тео, но Тео тоже это делает. Впервые за долгое время все, что видит Лиам, — это подросток; нет защиты и бравады, что заставляет Тео казаться меньше, чем он есть на самом деле, но это приятное изменение. Лиам ждал этого уже какое-то время.

Футболка, которую ему вручили, пахнет Тео, и она, конечно, не висит на Лиаме, но она немного свободная в плечах и слишком длинная для его роста, но взгляд, которым Тео окидывает Лиама, становится горячим. Лиам видит, как он сглатывает, сухо и густо.

— Не сейчас, — бурчит Лиам, но все-таки поддается, когда Тео хватает его за запястье и тянет, и прижимается к его груди. — Серьезно? Я пахну как смерть, и ты все равно?..

— Нет, идиот, — бормочет Тео, находя рот Лиама, и мягко сталкивает их губы. — Это ты, видимо, всегда думаешь о сексе.

— Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, — фыркает Лиам. Может быть, сейчас самое неподходящее время, чтобы делать это, но это не мешает ему провести губами по шее Тео, с восторгом отмечая, какую это вызывает дрожь. — Когда я знаю, насколько ты хорош в этом.

— Да? — усмехается Тео, и это так ужасающе горячо. Бедро Тео медленно раздвигает колени Лиама, прижимаясь прямо к его члену. Он уже твердый, и Лиам вспыхивает до самой груди, выдыхая Тео в щеку. — Ты скучал по мне, не так ли?

— Скучал по твоему рту, — смеется Лиам, и Тео делает рожицу, когда Лиам играет бровями. — Давай, пожалуйста?

— Тебе повезло, что ты милый, — вздыхает Тео, все еще улыбаясь, но подпрыгивает в воздух почти на фут, когда кто-то прочищает горло.

Там стоит Дитон. И он не выглядит довольным.

— Мальчики, — приветствует он. — Я рад видеть, что вы нашли общий язык, но это ветеринарная клиника. Может, вам стоить подумать о том, чтобы заниматься этим где-то в другом месте.

Лиам теряет дар речи. Он не может двигаться, застыв из-за растущего чувства ужаса, но Тео хватает его за руку и поспешно тащит мимо Дитона на улицу с задушенным «мы так и сделаем».

Тео дрожит. На секунду Лиам беспокоится, что у него что-то вроде нервного срыва после того, как их чуть не поймали со спущенными штанами, но когда они добираются до пикапа, Тео опирается руками на капот и _смеется_.

Это заразно. Несмотря на то, что Лиам сгорает от унижения, он тоже начинает смеяться, опираясь на Тео для поддержи, и их тела сталкиваются друг с другом. У Тео трясутся руки, но он поднимает их и сжимает Лиама в безнадежно нежных объятиях. Его подбородок опускается Лиаму на плечо, а смех медленно затухает.

— Ну что, — наконец спрашивает Лиам, все еще хихикая, — к тебе или ко мне?

*

Лето медленно подходит к концу.

Голос Скотта по телефону усталый, но яркий. Лиаму приходится цыкать на Мейсона и Кори каждые несколько минут, пока они не закатывают глаза и не выходят на улицу, оставив его проводить остаток рабочего перерыва в спокойствии.

— Ты ведь вернешься, правда? — спрашивает Лиам с ноткой надежды в голосе. — Все скучают по тебе.

— Да, конечно, — обещает Скотт. — Но тебе не нужно, чтобы я держал тебя за руку, Лиам. У тебя все отлично получается.

— Мы удерживаем форт, — говорит Лиам, даря вежливую улыбку проходящему мимо покупателю. — Хотя твоя мама убьет тебя, если ты не приедешь в ближайшее время.

Лиам был немного рассеян, по правде говоря. Он разделял свое лето между тусовками с Кори и Мейсоном и встречами с Тео, и это было довольно суматошно, учитывая обстоятельства. Он знает, что должен быть благодарен; в конце концов, у Скотта никогда не было времени для обычных подростковых вещей, и Лиаму везло в последние несколько месяцев, не считая случая с охотниками.

Какое-то время Скотт продолжает говорить, и когда он останавливается, Лиам решает собраться с духом и выпалить:

— Так, слушай, Тео — вроде как часть команды, — и замирает, ожидая услышать, как Скотт психанет на него. — Я подумал, что должен сказать тебе.

Он должен наконец-то сказать Скотту полную правду, но Лиам решает, что это нормально — начать с малого. Было и без того трудно рассказать Мейсону и Кори, что он вроде как встречается с кем-то, кто однажды пытался убить его. Скотту признаться намного сложнее.

Однако его голос мягкий, когда он уточняет:

— И ты доверяешь ему, да?

— Доверяю, — признается Лиам. — Он помог. Он очень помог, на самом деле. Не так одиноко, когда он рядом.

Бесконечная способность Скотта к прощению никогда не перестает удивлять Лиама.

— Я рад, — искренне говорит он. — Передай всем от меня привет, ладно? Скоро увидимся. И, Лиам, — добавляет он, — я горжусь тобой.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Лиам, и повесить трубку не так сложно, как раньше.

*

— Ты выглядишь счастливым, — говорит его мама. Лиам вздрагивает и, повернувшись, обнаруживает, что она стоит, опираясь на дверной проем, пока Лиам готовит себе завтрак. — Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?

Это ласковая просьба, а он и без того достаточно от нее скрывает. Он думает, что должен ей хотя бы это.

— Да, — начинает Лиам, пристально уставившись на свои хлопья. — Вообще-то я вроде кое с кем встречаюсь.

Он не помнит, чтобы чувствовал себя так с Хейден. Тео — нечто сломленное, что Лиаму иногда можно обнимать, когда его это устраивает, но его улыбки становятся легче, а смех звучит более искренне. Может, Тео тоже счастлив, думает Лиам, прикусывая губу.

— Ох, детка, — смеется его мама, хлопнув в ладоши. — Я так рада. Похоже, он хорошо на тебя влияет, — добавляет она. Лиам виновато подпрыгивает из-за того, что она знает, что это не девушка, и встречает ее понимающую улыбку. — Пока ты счастлив, и я тоже.

— Я правда счастлив, — говорит Лиам и ерзает на месте, притворяясь, что не краснеет. — Я никогда не чувствовал такого раньше, — вздыхает он и думает про себя, что это хорошо — то, что несмотря на всю неприязнь и враждебность, Тео посмотрел на него, подумал и решил _остаться_.

*

В квартире Тео нет ничего особенного; она маленькая и едва обставленная мебелью, но она _личная_.

Здесь нет кровати, только матрас на полу, засунутый в угол. Тео выглядит разрушенным, раскинувшись на спине, пока Лиам сжимает руками его запястья, удерживая его на месте с помощью железной хватки, которой, как он осознал, Тео _наслаждается_.

Окна открыты, но здесь все равно так _жарко_ ; пот капает с них обоих, но Лиам не может подумать о том, чтобы остановиться, ни за что на свете. Его лоб прижимается к груди Тео, опираясь на нее, пока он мелко дышит.

Тео шевелит запястьями в его хватке. Он задыхается, с открытым ртом и беспомощный, а его грудь розовая от насыщенного румянца, и рот Лиама увлажняется при взгляде на него.

— Мог бы делать это вечно, — вздыхает он, и Тео давится смешком.

— Лучше не надо, — задыхается он. — Ты, черт возьми, _убиваешь_ меня.

Лиам теперь научился, как не торопиться; как не спешить и растягивать удовольствие, и это более чем стоит дрожащих бедер Тео, его рваных вздохов, и того, как его рот распахивается в безмолвной мольбе. Их телам необходимо двигаться вместе, и Лиам упирается ладонью в матрас возле головы Тео, чтобы трахнуть его глубже, сильнее, и он слышит, как щелкают зубы Тео, когда он захлопывает рот, чтобы заглушить стон.

Его пальцы впиваются в бедро Тео, удерживая его ногу согнутой обратно к груди. Это открывает для него Тео, делает его уязвимым, но как только Лиам отпускает его запястья, Тео царапает спину Лиама, оставляя на ней отметины. Они оба отталкивают и притягивают только для того, чтобы это была не борьба за власть, а что-то игривое.

— _Лиам_ , — скулит Тео, — боже, коснись меня уже, черт возьми.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Лиам. Когда он садится на пятки, затаскивая бедра Тео к себе на колени, Тео издает первобытный рваный звук и задыхается, а его руки напрягаются, сжимая простыни между пальцев до побелевших костяшек. — Попроси меня вежливо.

Свирепость во взгляде Тео немного подорвана тем, что его ресницы трепещут, а губы дрожат, когда он пытается найти свой голос.

— Ты гребаный мудак, — мычит он, и Лиам видит, как он закатывает глаза, когда все-таки бормочет: — Черт, коснись меня, _пожалуйста_.

Лиам испускает короткий и тихий смешок, но прежде чем дать Тео то, чего он хочет, он наклоняется вниз, чтобы попробовать на вкус горло Тео и провести губами по его пульсирующей венке. Лиам не может продержаться долго; его пальцы медленно следуют вниз по сжимающемуся животу Тео, задерживаются на внутренней стороне одного бедра, и он упивается вырвавшимся стоном, который он получает, когда обхватывает кулаком член Тео, медленно и грубо, как ему нравится больше всего.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь так, — говорит Лиам, снова наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать скопление веснушек на плече Тео и провести дорожку по его шее и острой ключице.

— Как? — спрашивает Тео через стон, сильнее сжимая бедрами талию Лиама. Он совершает отчаянные маленькие рывки, встречая Лиама на полпути, и его живот напрягается с каждым движением руки Лиама.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — повторят Лиам, наполовину улыбаясь и оставляя поцелуй на горле Тео, — когда ты мой.

Тео замирает. Его глаза зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт, и Лиам гадает, не тот ли это момент, когда все рухнет.

Он никогда не говорил этого раньше, не вслух. Тео до сих пор дрожит, и Лиам практически не может смотреть на него, но с закрытыми глазами он почти вздрагивает, когда поднявшаяся рука касается его щеки, медленно и осторожно.

— Ты выбираешь худшие моменты, — шепчет Тео, — чтобы говорить мне такие вещи.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Лиам, но он смеется, берет рукой запястье Тео и целует центр его ладони. — Ты не злишься?

— Почему я должен? — фыркает Тео, упираясь пятками Лиаму в поясницу и побуждая его двигаться. — Ты не ошибаешься.

Лиам не может придумать, что ответить на это, но взгляд, который появляется в глазах Тео, означает, что он тоже не хочет продолжать говорить, если это станет неловким. Лиам может работать с этим. Вместо того, чтобы снова стиснуть запястье Тео, Лиам переплетает их пальцы вместе, прижимая руку Тео обратно к матрасу, и задыхается, когда погружается глубже, толкнувшись так сильно, что Тео выгибает спину.

Позже, когда пот уже остыл на их коже, Тео переворачивается и опирается подбородком на грудь Лиама, и это почти мило — то, как он играет с простынями возле руки Лиама, притворяясь, что он не тянется к ней.

— У тебя самые странные проблемы, — сообщает ему Лиам, но берет Тео за руку и подносит ее к своему рту, проводя губами по его костяшкам. — Счастлив теперь?

— Чрезмерно, — сухо отвечает Тео. Его сердцебиение не колеблется, и Лиам смеется.

*

Лиам все еще учится.

Лиам никогда не будет Скоттом, но он думает, что это, может быть, и хорошо. Он знает, кто он и кем не является, и для беты он умудряется сохранять Бейкон-Хиллс в безопасности без особых проблем, прогоняя омег, которые время от времени появляются в городе.

Последние несколько месяцев было тихо, размышляет Лиам, наблюдая за тем, как Кори и Мейсон плещутся в воде. Он бы не обменял это ни на что в мире, но у него всегда будет это тревожное чувство на задворках сознания, говорящее ему, что рано или поздно чаша весов склонится, и все испортится. Но прямо сейчас он впитывает в себя солнце и вполсилы притворяется, будто не пялится на Тео, почти благодарный загару, который прячет его румянец.

Это не так неловко, как он ожидал, — медленно впускать Тео в их круг. Он по-прежнему мудак, но они все сумели поймать ритм, избежав слишком многих ссор, и Лиам достаточно доволен, чтобы считать это победой. Его солнечные очки сползают на кончик носа из-за пота, и он чувствует легкую печаль, понимая, это один из последних летних дней, которые он проведет с ними тремя.

Тео собирается пойти на стажировку на другом конце города, а у Мейсона и Кори в этом году будет не так много тех же предметов, что и у него, поэтому Лиам всю неделю втягивает их всех в групповые мероприятия, чтобы по максимуму использовать оставшееся время.

Лиам щурится на солнце, когда Тео устраивается позади него, обнимая Лиама руками за грудь и смеясь ему в шею. Это заставляет его дрожать.

— Видишь? — говорит Тео, тыкая Лиама в ребра. — Я же сказал, что могу быть милым.

Тео все еще немного влажный от воды, и Лиам в итоге начинает пялиться на капли, скользящие с челюсти Тео вниз по его горлу, а потом прокладывающие дорожку до его пупка. Держать руки подальше от него жестоко, но Лиаму удается, особенно когда Мейсон кричит «обойдитесь без пошлостей, ребята!» и пытается найти невидимого Кори, брызгающегося из ниоткуда. Руки Тео путешествуют по груди Лиама, медленно и развратно, пока Лиам не вздрагивает и не уворачивается.

— Хватит, — шипит Лиам, и Тео ухмыляется ему, прежде чем отодвинуться, садясь рядом с Лиамом и вытираясь своим полотенцем. — Ты ловишь кайф, смущая меня, или вроде того?

— Я ловлю кайф много от чего, — усмехается Тео. — Но ладно, намек понят. Буду держать руки при себе.

Лиам умирает медленной смертью, услышав это, потому что он тайком задавался вопросом, сможет ли он улизнуть, утащив Тео обратно к его пикапу для некоторого уединения, и Тео смеется над страдающим выражением его лица.

— Не весь день, — обещает Тео. — У меня есть планы на тебя позже.

Он ложится на спину, и Лиам следует его примеру, подползая достаточно близко, чтобы его бедро удобно упиралось в бедро Тео. Он слышит, как вдалеке купаются Мейсон и Кори, смеясь и брызгаясь, и с улыбкой погружается в сон.

*

Скотт возвращается на выходные, и Лиам в итоге начинает паниковать от внезапного осознания, что каким-то образом должен примирить Скотта с тем, что он спит с Тео, и весь его мир ненадолго взрывается, пока Мейсон не усаживает его и не говорит:

— Успокойся уже, черт возьми. — Он заставляет Лиама сделать глубокий вдох.

— Это все разрушит, — стонет Лиам, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Серьезно, как ты представляешь этот разговор?

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — велит Мейсон одновременно раздраженно и так, словно он собирается засмеяться. — Я понимаю, что он твой альфа, но это не его дело.

Лиаму наконец-то становится легче дышать, но потом Мейсон добавляет:

— Кроме того, я не думаю, что тебе придется _говорить_ ему. Он, наверное, сможет понять это по запаху.

Лиам издает отчаянный стон и горячо краснеет.

— Это будет отстой, — вздыхает он, пытаясь придумать оправдание, чтобы сбежать раньше, чем он доберется до дома Скотта. — Пожелай мне удачи.

— У тебя все получится, — уверяет Мейсон, но потом, когда Лиам уже в машине, он подслушивает, как Мейсон говорит по телефону с Кори и шепчет _«у него нервный срыв»_ , и честно говоря, Лиам не может поспорить с этим.

*

Мир каким-то образом продолжает вращаться даже после того, как Лиам переносит унижение, рассказывая Скотту о Тео, пока Крис и Мелисса на кухне притворяются, что не подслушивают.

Тео ждет ниже по улице, едва обращая внимание на Лиама, когда он рвет на себя дверь пикапа и захлопывает ее после того, как залезает внутрь с широкими глазами и красными лицом, все еще обрабатывая все, что произошло сегодня вечером.

— Крис сказал, что у него есть оружие. Много оружия, — передает он Тео. — И он без колебаний использует его, если ты снова перейдешь на Темную сторону.

— Ой-ей.

— А Мелисса велела сказать тебе, что у нее есть глаза повсюду.

— Понял, — хихикает Тео. — Так когда мне ждать, что появится Скотт и будет угрожать мне?

Он справляется со всем намного лучше, чем Лиам. Лиам медленно бормочет:

— Скотт назвал тебя моим парнем. — Он решает, что лучше во время этого смотреть на свои ботинки, а не на Тео. — Я не знал, что сказать.

— Эй. Посмотри на меня.

Лиам смотрит, и Тео дарит ему одновременно возмущенный и удивленный взгляд, а его губы дергаются от смеха.

— Ты немного невнимательный, — говорит он, — если думаешь, я _не_ твой парень. Серьезно, ты не можешь быть настолько рассеянным, — продолжает он, протягивая руку через пространство между ними и находя руку Лиама. — Кем, черт возьми, я еще могу быть?

— …невыносимым засранцем? — предлагает Лиам, но теперь улыбается, наклоняясь ближе. — Ты действительно не против? Не будешь психовать и убегать?

— Лиам, — говорит Тео, и его губы очень, очень близко. — Я остался. Не говори, что не понимаешь этого.

— Думаю, я понимаю, — обещает Лиам, и Тео целует его прямо там, на открытом месте, медленно и мягко, пока Лиам не забывает, что остальной мир вообще существует.


End file.
